<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Questing by Jestana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22683604">Questing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana'>Jestana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:09:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22683604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe, Finn, and Rey meet a new teammate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>February Ficlet Challenge 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Questing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for February Ficlet Challenge 2020: Quantum Leap Year, the prompts were 'Hogwarts/Magic AU' or 'puzzles'.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"We really need to find someone who can heal," Poe commented as Finn checked the bandage on Poe's side.</p>
<p>Peering up at his companion, Finn reminded him, "<i>I</i> can heal."</p>
<p>"We need a friend who can do more," Rey pointed out from across the fire, checking that her staff was still in good condition. The firelight gleamed on her back-swept horns and gold eyes.</p>
<p>BB-8, Poe's pseudodragon familiar suddenly took off from his shoulder, chittering. The half-elf peered up at her curiously. <i>What is it?</i></p>
<p><i>Not alone,</i> she reported, swooping off into the trees. <i>Being watched.</i></p>
<p>He shifted position, wincing with pain. <i>Show me.</i></p>
<p>His vision shifted and he was looking through BB-8's eyes, down at a figure crouched into the bushes. They looked like a human woman with straight shoulder-length black hair, a round face, and brown eyes. <i>Smell different. Not human.</i></p>
<p><i>Let me speak to her.</i> Poe felt the spell shift and said, "Hello there."</p>
<p>"Who's there?" the person looked around, frowning.</p>
<p>Stifling a chuckle, Poe told her, "Look up."</p>
<p>"Pseudodragons can't talk," she remarked after staring at BB-8's tiny form for several moments.</p>
<p>He grinned. "I'm talking <i>through</i> BB here. What are you doing watching us?"</p>
<p>"I wanted to be sure you're good people," the woman explained. "My people have had bad experiences with strangers."</p>
<p>Poe nodded and felt BB-8 echo the motion. "We won't kill you. Come into the light."</p>
<p>"Very well." The woman slowly moved towards the clearing and Poe cancelled his connection with BB-8 in time to see her arrive.</p>
<p>Finn and Rey remained where they were, studying the woman. Poe smiled welcomingly. "I'm Poe Dameron. These other two are Rey and Finn. What's your name?"</p>
<p>"I'm Rose Tico." The human appearance stretched and reformed into that of a firbolg woman, still in the brown and green clothes Poe had noticed through BB-8's eyes and holding a staff taller than her in one hand. "I was sent to help you with your quest."</p>
<p>Rey eyed Rose suspiciously. "Why should we believe you?"</p>
<p>"She said you'd be suspicious." Rose reached under shirt and withdrew a chain. Dangling from it was Leia's symbol, an exact match for the one tattooed on Poe's right arm.</p>
<p>Finn pushed Poe's sleeve up, revealing the tattoo. "I believe her."</p>
<p>"Hmm." Rey leaned forward across the fire to peer at Poe's tattoo. She sat up with a nod. "Fine."</p>
<p>Rose approached. "Archfey Leia appeared to my clan and requested that we send someone to help you because, I quote: 'the blasted idiots don't have a proper healer,' so here I am."</p>
<p>Poe laughed helplessly. "She's not wrong." He twisted so she could see his side with the bandage on it. "Can you take care of this?"</p>
<p>"Of course." Finn moved around to Poe's other side so Rose could cover the injury with one hand. She closed her eyes and concentrated. As she did, runes carved into her staff began to glow with bright green light. It flowed through her into Poe's side. He gasped as his injury grew very hot and clasped Finn's offered hand tightly. The heat soon faded and took the pain with it. Rose carefully removed the bandage to reveal a patch of pink, newly-healed skin underneath. "There you are, Mr. Dameron."</p>
<p>He sat up and looked at the spot with a smile, prodding it with his fingers. "Thank you, Rose."</p>
<p>"You're welcome to join us," Finn added with a grin.</p>
<p>They looked at Rey, who gave a sigh of exasperation. "Fine, she can tag along."</p>
<p>"You're so gracious, Rey." Finn grinned and scooted over to kiss her cheek.</p>
<p>She grumbled, but Poe was sure her cheek would have turned red if it hadn't been red already. Sitting up, Poe asked, "So, did Leia tell you anything else about what we're doing?"</p>
<p>"No, just to help you." Rose looked around and sat down beside Rey.</p>
<p>Poe nodded, not surprised. His patron didn't like to share too much information. "Well, at the moment, we're trying to find Leia's twin brother, Luke. He went missing years ago. She thinks he can help us fight Kylo Ren and Snoke."</p>
<p>"Who are they?" Rose asked, tilting her head to one side.</p>
<p>They settled in to explain the situation to her. With each re-telling, it became more and more complicated.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Poe: Pact of the Chain Half-Elf Warlock, bound to Archfey!Leia<br/>Rey: Way of the Astral Self Tiefling Monk<br/>Finn: Divine Soul Protector Aasimar Sorcerer<br/>Rose: Circle of Dreams Firbolg Druid</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>